


A Trail of Ink

by TheWolfOfWings



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, baim, chapter 4, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfOfWings/pseuds/TheWolfOfWings
Summary: In which the prophet meets his lord





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy treaded through the darkened halls. The walls and floors littered with splotches of ink. 

The prophet breathed in the thick air before exhaling. The Ink from his body slipped down his human like throat, causing him to give a hoarse cough. 

This was his life. Walking through the halls, collecting any lost ones he could find with enough of a mental state to have faith, bringing them to sanctuary and preaching for their lord. The Ink Demon. 

Sammy felt a slight pain in his legs. It happened often now, the subtle yet annoying feeling of the Ink eating at whatever was left of him. 

Sammy paused from his routine and lowered to the ground. He carefully lifted his pant leg as to not ruin what was left of his clothes and began to carefully massage his sore leg. 

He let out a quiet sigh.. Everyone feared the Ink Demon. And yet, their lord was the only one suited for their worship. A praise in fear. The thought caused Sammy to give an empty chuckle.. How cruel this world he was put into..

He paused at his thoughts before falling further to the ground, pressing his face to the dusty floor as he muttered an incoherent prayer for repentance for his unrighteous thoughts. 

He shook as he whispered his prayer. His eyes squeezed shut as he silently called out to his lord. He begged for forgiveness. He had never meant to look down on his lord! He had only ever loved and obeyed his lord! All of what was left of his heart was dedicated only to him! The Ink Demon!!

Sammy was so deep in prayer he failed to notice how the sticky humid air dropped into a chilling temperature. Once the begging for repentance satisfied Sammy enough he slowly opened his tear filled eyes. What he saw froze him to the core. 

Thick inky veins covered the floor as a faint whisper filled Sammy's ears. A chill went up his spine as he flinched up and scrambled back in fear as he looked up to the familiar grinning face of the Ink Demon.


	2. Fear of the Drained Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you follow the Ink demon?

Sammy was frozen in fear on the cold floor. His dead heart beating quickly as he stared in fear at the Ink demon. 

"PrOpHet" 

The voice made the music director stumble back further. His back now pressed against the wall. The Demon's dark voice slithered around the room much like the oozing ink on the walls. 

"PRoPheT" 

The voice came again, more stern, demanding for a response. Sammy swallowed the lump of ink caught in his throats and cautiously whispered in a trembling voice. 

"Y-yes... m-my l-l-lord. It I-is I. Y-y-your p... prophet"

He inhaled sharply as the Demons grin grew. Sammy found he was frozen as the demon hissed another word, echoing in and out of volume. 

"COmE"

The prophet started as the Ink Demon turned with reason and began to limp down the hall, obvious pain in his foot as he would gently place his mangled foor down then jerk it up from time to time. 

Sammy was shaken to the core. He exhaled and could have sworn he saw cold air exit from his inky parted lips. 

Sammy planted his hands onto the ground before pushing himself to his inky feet. Once steadied he began to quietly stumble after the demon. The Ink Demon glanced back at the prophet as he limped. His grin grew. 

The large grin shook Sammy to death. He cleaned his throat with another swallow. 

"W... where a-are we going..? M-my lord?..."

The demon grinned further before turning back to concentrating on his steps. He seemed to only speak one word at a time, yet each time was more powerful and fearful than the last. The Demons mount parted as he whispered another single word to Sammy. 

"Repentance"


	3. Repentance

The sound of ink slipping off the webbed walls and colliding into the dark mass filled walkway. An uneasy lump filled the pit of the prophets empty stomach. 

His white glowing eyes from under his mask scanned the area, waiting for any of the beasts of the Ink to lunge at him and drag him back to the puddle he came from. 

"ProPhEt"

The whispered startled the inky man, pulling him from his thoughts as he peered up at his lord. 

"Y... yes my-my lord...?"

Sammy did everything in his power not to give into the weight in his stomach and fall to the ground in prayer for forgiveness from whatever the Ink Demon was making him repent for. 

The Ink Demon paused in his limp and turned to the prophet, holding out his large clawed hand. 

Sammy stared at the large intimidating hand in fear, shaking as he feared for his life. He looked up at the Ink Demon who's grin only grew. Sammy hesitated before shakily placing his smaller hand into the Demons. 

The Demon turned back and began to walk to a wall. Almost as if the Ink itself had listened to the Demons thoughts a doorway of ink appeared. The Demon limped through, pulling Sammy along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry for disappearing for a long while and then suddenly coming back and ending the last story >~> I forgot what I was going for and lost interest. Hopefully I won't do the same with this one. Thank you all so much for your love! I hope you guys will enjoy this story more.


End file.
